Covengence
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: After recieving a message from the demon Traveler Saint Dane about the nearing Covengence, Bobby Pendragon becomes bored as nothing happens. But what surprises will the Covengence bring, and will Bobby be able to return Mark to their side? Crappy summary.


**Covengence**

**IdiotAmerica56**

So here I am, writing something again that isn't Pendragon: Darkness. See, I'm not at my house and I don't wanna write something I won't be able to finish, so I'll just start a new story I guess. Not sure how fast I'll update it, or if I will even update it. This idea just came to my head. Please note that D.J. MacHale himself told the fans at the one of the book signings that the Covengence is the forming of territories, and that the next few books will not be based on just one territory, but all of Halla. Oh yeah, contains big spoilers to Quillan Games. So unless you want the best part spoiled, click the back button now.

The clock ticked slowly. _Click. Click. Click. Click. _Another minute had passed. Bobby stared at the clock, wondering when the hell the Covengence would happen. He was sitting in the hotel on Third Earth with Loor, Aja, and Patrick. Saint Dane had sent a message through Bobby's ring telling him that the time for the Covengence was near, and to be aware for the worst. A knock came on the hotel door. Bobby rose from his chair, and looked through the peep hole at the visitor. It was a girl. She appeared to be young, maybe a year older than he was. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Below her was a tray, with silver platters, a vased flower, and silverwear.

Looked like somebody had ordered room service.

"Guys," Bobby said. "Did any of you order room service?" Everyone shrugged, and Bobby heaved open the door. "Sorry miss, but we didn't order anything."

"This is Mister Gunny's daily meal," the girl replied. "You are his guests, so we decided to bring the meal."

"Oh," Bobby said. "Thanks," the girl pushed the tray into the room, and curtsied. Bobby held the door open for her, and she walked out. Before she left, she turned back to Bobby. "Be on the look out, Pendragon." he saw a glint of something in the girls eyes, and he recognized the eyes. They were the eyes of Nevva Winter, the Traveler who had betrayed the group. The only thing strange was the body she was in. It was not the same. _Is Nevva a shape shifter as well? _Bobby wondered. He shut the hotel door, and walked back to his chair. He plopped down heavily and sighed.

"Bobby," Loor said. "What's the matter?"

"That girl was Nevva Winters. I think since she joined up with Saint Dane, she is also a shapeshifter. The Covengence is coming soon, guys. We should all be on the lookout." he sighed, and picked up a half of a sandwhich. He bit into it, and chewed. _Click. Click. Click. _"And, on top of that, we still haven't found Mark. We need to be on the lookout for him too. We can at least try to turn him away from Saint Dane." Everyone nodded, still eating. _Click. Click. Cli---_ the world started to shake.

"What the hell?" Bobby screamed as the world started to shake harder and harder, moving everything sideways. This was like an earthquake, but Bobby could tell it as stronger than that. The grandfather clock had tipped over and smashed, sending glass everywhere, and the table flipped over. The hotel was going down, sideways. "Guys!" Bobby screamed. "We need to get out of here!"

"It would probably be safter to stay right here," Patrick said. "The hotel is falling sideways. If we try to go out now, we'll get injured even more."  
"Yeah," Aja said. "Calm down, Bobby. Think." Bobby started to take deep breaths, but he couldn't calm himself down. Everything had happened too fast, he couldn't handle this.

_Boom!_

The hotel hit the ground, and Bobby was jolted backwards. He slammed against the wall, hitting his head hard. He felt the blood drip, but did nothing about it. From beside him, Loor stood up. She looked uninjured, besides a few cuts and small bruises. She walked over to the window, opened it, and kicked the screen out. She hoisted herself out of the hotel, and gasped loud enough for Bobby to hear.

"Pendragon," she said, sticking her head down into the room. "You'd better come see this." Bobby rose from the ground, rubbing his bleeding head. He hoped he wouldn't lose too much blood. He jumped up through the window, and stood on the brick building. What he saw outside sent his brain into motion, and he gasped.

Everything was over water, and the hotel appeared to be on some kind of floating device...a barge. Bobby didn't want to believe it. Hell, he couldn't believe it. Bobby thought he was imagining it, like it was all an illusion made by his head after being hit, but after a few moments he realized what had just happened.

First Earth had joined together with Cloral.

The Territories had combined.

The Covengence had begun.

**Ok, was that any good? I need you guys to tell me if that was any good. Depending on what people say about it, and what the reviews say. I hope people like this. Maybe, I'll write another chapter tonight. (Shrugs) I have no clue. Lets see what happens in the next few hours. Well, expect an update for Pendragon Darkness by uhhh Wednesday (can never spel lthat right) Soooo yeah. Maybe seeya later tonight. **


End file.
